


Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', and All The Other Shenanigans.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: There's Only One Chicago! [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Dawsey Delight, Enchanting Erin, F/M, Goofy Gabby, Happy Herrmann, Linstead Loyalty, Manstead Lovin', Manstead wedding!, Mischief, Mischief With Matt, Nat's Bachelorette, OneChicago Shenanigans, Rebellious Rhodes, Sam on the Sly, The Power of Plouch, Will's Bachelor Party.. or something like it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Natalie and the whole crew, and all the shenanigans that ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', and All The Other Shenanigans.

"You kidding me?!" Maggie Lockwood squealed, "It's about damn time that you two got married!"

"All right, so," April grinned, "We're in Vegas, and we've still not made plans. What's up with that?"

Sam Zanetti-Rhodes smirked, "I'm just glad Connor let me come with you!"

"Well, you let him tag along on the trip the guys planned," Natalie smirked back.

"So," Maggie smirked as the girls entered their suite, "Day drinking?"

"Try not to kill me before my wedding okay?" Natalie laughed.

"Never," Sam grinned, throwing her arms around Nat.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded encouragingly, "besides! We'd miss you too much, and I really don't want to have to deal with finding a new pediatric res."

"Oh, okay!" Natalie shrieked in amusement, "so the only reason you keep me around is so you don't have more work to do? And here I thought you liked me Maggie!"

"I do," Maggie grinned, "That's why you're still around. Now, to the pool party, we've got drinking to do!"

 

.... Meanwhile, the guys were setting up shop in their rental house, "Thank god we have two extra large freezer fridges," Will grinned. "Especially with this group," Cruz laughed, "Jimmy and I will take turns cooking the meals." "Wait," Connor frowned, "Where's Halstead?" "What Rhodes, I have to announce when I'm going to the bathroom now too," Will retorted in reply. "We've got a funny guy here!" Rhodes exclaimed. "I'll be here all weekend," Will smirked. "All right, get out of here!" Rhodes laughed. And the girls were still trying to figure out what they were going to drink, "So have we figured out what we're ordering?" Nat grinned, "Grab me one of the biggest drinks they've got and we'll split it, I'm not trying to die before my big day." "Hey," April sat up, "There's two of you you know!" Nat smirked, "Yeah, but all he has to do is get some sleep and show up in his tux, we take longer to get ready for a reason!" "Shoot girl! I just need some concealer and some lip gloss-- and that amazing bridesmaid's dress," April grinned, "I rock anything!" "I know that's right, an attitude of ownership!" Maggie nodded, "But seriously, Nat, we're not going to kill you girl, we promise." "Yeah, no one wants to get on Will's shit list," Sam laughed, "especially when it comes to you!" "He'd slaughter any one of us," Gabby agreed, "We really don't want to end up on the bad side of any of the Halsteads." "Hey," Erin rolled her eyes, "Leave the spouse out of it." "We're just saying we know better than to piss your husband or your brother off," Sam laughed. Erin smirked, "You better never forget!" "Hey," April smirked, "Best part is, free checkups and background checks!" "Hey!" Natalie playfully scowled, "That's not the only reason we married them!" "Definitely not," Erin laughed. "Oh, okay Lindsay!" Gabby retorted. "Every time I gross her out, she reverts to usage of the maiden name, God, thank god I married Jay." "And did she mention that she threw the bouquet at my head so I would HAVE to grab it?" Natalie smirked. "Easy," Erin pointed, "I don't want to, but I will if it's necessary." "You love me too much," Natalie grinned. "Lucky you," Erin fired back. The girls laughed, wondering what the guys were up to. "Man," Will grinned from his spot in the pool, "Can we just?" "You know what?" Herrmann leapt up. "No! He's supposed to be away from her man!" Cruz shook his head. "I will be, but we're talking about combining the parties," Will whistled. "Hey Natalie? It's Chris, yeah, check out of there and come to our rental," Herrmann grinned, "Yeah, yeah I will sweetheart, I'll tell him." "Tell me what?" Will rose a brow. "They want a rematch," Herrmann laughed. "Are you kidding me? I wiped the floor with every last one of them last time," Will laughed. "Their-- well, hopefully NOT their funerals?" Herrmann shrugged. "Nice choice of words Chris," Connor smirked. Matt laughed, "Leave it to Herrmann." "Oh my god!" Will exclaimed jokingly, "He speaks!" "Good thing I've got doctors in the house," Matt laughed. "Oh boys!" a familiar female voice called out about half an hour later, "Your whole worlds are back!" "You have no idea!" Will called out in reply to Nat's slightly cheeky exclamation, "In the kitchen!" Natalie scurried into her fiance's arms, "We're hungry." "And a bit intoxicated, so yeah, food would be nice," Sam nodded gently, her arms wrapping themselves around Connor's waist. Rhodes leaned down, sighing in content as he gently pressed his lips to his wife's forehead, "Hey Jimmy, what's on the menu?" The firefighter in question grinned, "I'm almost done with the appetizer kids, go entertain yourselves so I can focus." Gabby picked up a grape tomato and playfully chucked it him, laughing as he turned around and caught it, "Hah! No wasting the tomatoes Dawson." "All right, I'm good," Gabby laughed, "Let's go see what's on TV!" "Or on Hulu Plus," Sam shrugged, "Connor purchased wifi." "I went all out," Connor shrugged with a chuckle. A few minutes later, the gang was around the TV watching ER, "What the hell are we doing to ourselves?" "Hmm, Maggie has a great point! Why are we watching ER?" Natalie asked with an inquisitive brow raise. "We miss the rush," Will shrugged.

"Hey Jimmy! what are we waiting for?" Gabby called out.

Natalie looked up, 'I was about to ask that same question."

"It's not my fault you kids want everything custom made," he called back.

"We're ready when you are," Will called out.

Natalie snuggled up to him, sighing in content, "I could get used to this."

"Me too," Will smiled.

An hour and a half later found the group at the table, breaking bread together and laughing.


End file.
